Best Friends For Never
by Bahbahblacksheep3
Summary: My own book. NOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH 13 little blue envelopes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"I hate my body!" Exhales Vivi, the tallest and skinniest by far of our group. We all have great bodies, but Vivi is the best.

"You've got to be kidding me," says Ashton, looking at Vivi like she's nuts.

"You've got the best body here and you know it, so suck it up and order something already!" Says Allison, looking more than a little miffed at the world.

"What's up with you, Ali? You wanna talk about it?" I ask, worried,

"No, it's nothing, just me being a girl." Says Allison, brightening a little bit.

"Okay, I'll have the supreme Ceaser salad, with two pieces of cheese pizza on the side," says Vivi.

" I love it when you guys tell me I have the best body or the group." Vivi says, wistfully.

"Then why do you always complain about it?" Asks Ashton, confused.

" The reason I just gave you is exactly why. I like to hear you guys say it." Viv says, smirking.

"You are so full of it sometimes." I say, smiling.

"What can I say? I'm a lovable pile of not and you know it." V says, smugly.

"Back to business. I need you guys to help me make up a romantic summer love story about the guy I met while I was vacationing in Greece over the summer," says Allison.

"Why?" I ask.

"For school. Everyone is going to have some story about how they met the perfect match over the summer and was sad to see them go, but had to come back to their friends, and all that crap." Says Allison, like it obvious,

"Oh, then I'm thinking about a tragic love story, like Romeo and Juliette." I say, the drama geek of the group.

" Minus the dying part, obviously." I add, laughing.

" give up on the Romeo and Juliette thing already, or ill regret my sending you to that acting camp in Italy." Vivi says, winking.

"Alli. Earth to Allison," Ashton says, snapping her hands in Allison's face.

Allison was too perplexed by the waiter who was now bringing out our food. She winked,and he smiled back.

" I'll stop being a drama lover when Allison stops being boy crazy," I say smugly, because we all know that's never going to happen.

I'm Kallie Fitzgerald, actress extraordinaire. Those are my friends, Allison, Vivi, and Ashton. Let me tell you a little bit about them.

Ashton is an average height, with dark brown hair and a killer tan courtesy of her trip to Mexico with her family over the summer. I honestly don't know how she got it, because according to her mom, she was inside the hotel room drawing new outfits the whole time. Ashton wants to go to Parson's and study design, and eventually become a fashion designer. Ash has a boyfriend named Isaac who is absolutely crazy amount her, and she him. She goes to Forks High with the rest of us.

Allison is almost as tall as Vivi, with extremely long legs and a blonde mane to be jealous of. She loves to write like Vivi, and her best friend out of the group is also Vivi, because they've known each other forever. Allison hopes to go to Harvard and study either writing or the arts. We all know she get in because she basically a genius. She also loves to sing with her band, The Darlings, and they're actually really good. They have their first gig at Preloved, a cafe where we like to hang out. Alli doesn't have a boyfriend, but she dabbles in the dating area a bit.

Vivi is the prettiest of all of us, but she doesn't know it. V has some confidence issues around any new people that she doesn't really know. She loves to read and write ( like Alli), and loves to wear trendy vintage clothes. She has hair that is half buzzed half chopped off; like Miley Cyrus. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but has a crush on a guy at the bookstore where she works. Vivi won't tell us anything about him, though. She wants to go to Princeton, and major in writing. She is a prisoner with the rest of us at Forks High, in northern Washington.

Last and possibly least, is me, Kalli. I am your average teen who pretty much sucks at being normal. I've always wanted to be normal, but I don't exactly know what normal is. I like to act,a dn I love to research drama (I.e. plays, movies, etc.) and hope to major in acting at who knows where. I even plan to-

"Oh shit." Allison mutters, pointing to the door.

I look over, and do a double take.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Allison

In walks the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. And that's saying something. This is Gabriel Collins, the biggest nerd ever. Or so we thought. See, we met Gabriel at a New Kids Table Talk at our new school, when we were like 11. That's actually how our friendship started. I was from Los Angeles, Vivi was from San Francisco, Ashton was from NYC, and Kallie was from somewhere in Kansas. Anyway, there was another kid there, named Gabriel. He had glasses with black all around frames, and he was covered in freckles and acne. Oh, and he had a spider man obsession. The man in front of me today is NOT that kid.

The guy in front of me is drop dead gorgeous with a tall muscular build, and still has the glasses, but they look like a guy chic thing. He is wearing a tight shirt with khaki pants and dress shoes, looking like he's going to a party. But a classy party. A classy party that I want to be at.

OMG he's WAVING at me! I casually wave back. He winks and gestures me over. I look to the girls and say, "Mr. Yummy over there wants a piece of this cake." I point.

The girls' eyes get wide and the gasp.

"Yup, if I'm calculating correctly, he'll be mine before the night ends." I say, and get up.

When I get over there, he says, " don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, we were in that lame new kid group at Forks Middle," I say. Our town is not known for their creativity (I.e. forks high, forks middle).

Before I know it we're talking and laughing about everything. We have so much in common. I have found out so far that he is called Gabe now, and just moved back from France. He was studying music there ( Eeeep! He likes music!) and touring with his band. But, he said, he came back to settle down and go to college, then find a wife, get married and have a solid job. I told him that's what every normal person wants.

"You're really funny." Gabe says.

"Bought and paid for." I say, causing him to smile.

"Listen, you want to go to my cousins wedding?" He asks.

"A wedding? I'm not even dressed for it, and I won't know anyone." I say, perplexed.

"We can stop by your place and ill introduce you to everyone I know."

"Okay, I guess I'll go." I say, smugly smiling.

"Lemme pull the car up, then ill come in and get you and we can leave," Gabe says, walking to the door.

"Sounds good." I say, waving. I walk back to the table and explain to my gals that I'm going to a wedding with Gabe.

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be getting married to a guy you don't know?" Asks Ashton, with a quizzical look on her face.

"We're not getting married, silly. He just needs a date, and I said I would go and be his fake girlfriend." I say, explaining.

"Fake girlfriend?" Vivi pipes up. "That doesn't seem like a good idea. Be careful..."

"You know that no matter how drunk I am,I would never do anything to regret." I say, patting her hand.

"Okay..." Kallie says. " Have fun for us then!"

" you know it." I say, heading out the door to leave.

I go home and while Gabe waits in my kitchen, I run to my room and put on a graceful sundress that has a drop hem skirt. It's white with transparent turquoise lace on it. I run out to my kitchen and Gabe is poking around my CD collection. "Can I help you?" I ask, surprising him

"Wow, you scared me!" He says, holding his chest.

" that's the point." I say, taking the chance to kiss him. We kiss for a few minutes before he says, " we need to go. Or they'll be wondering where I am," looking just as sad as I am to end the moment.

We get in his car, which is a black Mercedes Benz. When we get to the reception building, which is a beautiful moonlit barn, I am about to get out of the car when he holds me back and kisses me again for a full 7 minutes. I counted. Then someone taps on the window, append we both jump back from one another, embarrassed.

"It's only my cousin." Gabe says, looking extremely relieved. I look out the window to see a cute guy, but too nerdy for my taste. Maybe Vivi... The boy take my hand and helps me out of the car.

"Meet James." Gabe says, gesturing to the boy behind him. " he's one year older than me, and he looking to party."

"Let the fun begin." I say, locking my hand in Gabe's, and walking toward the music.


End file.
